


Don't go.

by IdiotaRoma



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotaRoma/pseuds/IdiotaRoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years, Tsukiyama Shuu finds and loses his second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go.

It was the smell that I reacted on first. The sweet feminine, yet masculine, aroma invaded my nostrils, almost making me dizzy from longing. I didn’t know how long it had been since last time I smelled it, but I knew it had been too long. Way too long. 

What I recognised next was the pale face. The soft, slightly rounded cheeks. The small pointy nose and the light, cute lips. The grey, intense eyes. Lastly, the hair - the raven black hair with snow white tips. It was strange, but not surprising. His black hair had started to grow back out again.

Our gazes were yet to meet, and I was filled with both anxiety and longing. It had to be him.. I didn’t question myself how on Earth it was possible that he was still alive, but it didn’t matter. As long as he was still here. As long as I could reach out to him, and feel my fingertips touch his skin.. With wide eyes, I took a step closer, biting my cheek nervously. He was a few meters away from me, in a supermarket. He took a coffee package in his hands, which brand was unknown to me, and stuffed it into the black shopping bag. He let his lips curl into a small smile before turning around towards me to start walking. My breath hitched as his eyes found mine. They widened, as if he recognised me as well. Moments passed and we stared into each other’s eyes, until I finally took hesitant steps towards him. 

“Kaneki..” I whispered. It seemed as if fear overtook him, and he dropped his bag and backed away. I furrowed my brow, and my earlier surprised expression turned into a confused one. I reached out my hand to caress his cheek, but all that came from my beloved one-eyed ghoul was a “sorry”, before he ran off. I was left with feelings of misery. No.. No! He cannot and shall not leave, not now that I finally found him again. I could not let my precious amore go again, when he had already left me alone for years. The pain had been unbearable and I had constantly been questioning myself whether I really can keep on living like this; if there even was a point with living when I could not have my loved one by my side. I instantly took off after him and ran out of the shop. I let his smell guide me as I ran after him. I was led through a forest, where I later finally lost his scent. I couldn’t stop myself from running, and I kept going and going after him. To my fear, what I reached was something I had never expected. The CCG bureau. I fell to my knees in desperation. 

I had lost him.

I had gotten a second chance, but I had lost him.

So this.. is fate.

I could not stop him from going, therefore I can not have him back.


End file.
